


3am

by togekissies



Series: Fairytale AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga looks him straight in the eye, with too much focus for someone who was drunkenly giggling not three seconds ago, and says, “I want you to kiss me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Suga looks him straight in the eye, with too much focus for someone who was drunkenly giggling not three seconds ago, and says, “I want you to kiss me.”

Tooru stares at him, nearly dropping the keys to Suga’s apartment. Hours ago he thought nothing could be worse than being told he couldn’t hang around like usual because Suga was going to get drinks with an old friend of his, Sawamura. Then, more recently, he thought nothing could be worse than a drunk Suga calling him to ask him to take him home since he couldn’t remember where he lives. But this? This almost makes Tooru miss the days when Iwa would burst through windows and shoot arrows into his neck.

He looks away, jamming the key into the lock with slightly too much force. Something snaps, and Tooru is irritated with himself for not controlling his strength better. “You’re drunk.”

Suga leans against him while he unlocks the door, then he lets himself be ushered inside. Tooru steers him to the couch, which Suga flops down on. He stares at the ceiling. “It’s boring,” he decides. “It should glow. I should put glow in the dark stars on it. I should make my own.” He tilts his head back took look at Tooru. “Do you think I could make my own?”

“I think you could,” Tooru says. He thinks putting little stars on the ceiling is an excellent idea, actually, and will probably hire Suga to do that in his rooms. Later. When he’s sober. Doing magic while drunk seems potentially devastating. “If you’ll excuse me a moment, I need to make a phone call.”

Suga nods, his attention back on the ceiling, and Tooru walks into his little kitchenette. It’s not exactly private, but this way he can keep an eye on Suga. Tooru pulls out his phone and uses it to do the one thing he always remembers how to do: call Iwa.

Iwa picks up on the second ring. “Hey, Oikawa.” He doesn’t sound irritated, so he must be in a place where it’s morning already. America, maybe? Tooru doesn’t remember.

“Suga’s drunk and I don’t know what to do.” Panic edges into his voice. Over the centuries, when a human he was in the company of got drunk, Tooru just left them to their own devices because he didn’t care.

There’s a pause on the other end. “Did he pass out?”

“What?” Tooru looks into the other room. Suga sits up. “No, he’s conscious.”

“Is he throwing up?”

“No? That happens?”

“You’re hopeless,” Iwa mutters. Tooru bristles, but before he can start defending himself Iwa continues. “If he’s not passed out or throwing up and it doesn’t look like he’s going to do either, he’ll be fine. Just have him drink a glass of water before he goes to sleep.”

“Water? How would that help?”

“Alcohol dehydrates,” Iwa explains, “and the less dehydrated he is, the better he’ll feel in the morning.”

Tooru isn’t sure how dehydration works for human bodies, but it’s nasty for him. He knows what cabinet Suga keeps the glasses in, and he’s already reaching for him before he says, “Got it. Anything else?”

“Not really. He should be fine.” Tooru turns on the sink faucet and fills up the glass. “Well, you could always get breakfast for him in the morning so he doesn’t have to make it himself.”

“Is it really that awful the day after?”

“Sometimes.”

Tooru frowns. “Then why bother getting drunk at all?”

Iwa laughs at him. “You wouldn’t get it. Nevermind. Just give him the water. Call me again if he gets sick.”

“Wait, Iwa—” Tooru looks back out into the main room nervously. Suga is standing in front of one of his bookshelves, picking out spellbooks. He should probably get in there and keep him from doing magic. “Should I... should I stay here? To keep an eye on him?”

This time the pause is much longer. Tooru briefly takes the phone away from his ear to see if it’s still working properly. Iwa says, “If he asks you to.”

Tooru nods, then he remembers Iwa can’t see him. “Okay,” he says, “thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Iwa says, sounding startled. It’s only after Tooru hangs up that he realizes he can’t remember the last time he thanked Iwa for something.

Back in the main room, Suga is back to sitting on the couch, but this time he has a couple books keeping him company. Tooru takes the one he’s looking at out of his hands and gives him the glass instead. “Drink this.”

“I’m not thirsty,” Suga insists, but he drinks most of the water anyway. He leans over to put the glass on a small table set next to the couch, but when it looks like he’s about to tip over Tooru takes it from him and puts it down himself. Tooru can feel Suga’s eyes on him, and no matter how much he hopes he won’t, Suga says, “I still want you to kiss me.”

“You’re drunk,” Tooru repeats.

“Not that drunk.” Suga stares at him. “I want you to kiss me when I’m sober too.”

Tooru’s face heats up. This can’t be happening, Suga can’t possibly return the stupid little crush he has on him. He’s better than that, he should have better taste than this. “You don’t know what you’re asking, Suga.”

Slowly the drunken flush on Suga’s face deepens. He covers his eyes with his hands. “Oh my god,” he says, “I can’t believe I asked you to do that. Why would you even want to?”

Tooru stands in front of Suga and gently takes his hands in his own, pulling them away from his face. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, and because he can’t say he does want to, “I can’t blame you, I’m very attractive.”

This is apparently the wrong thing to say, because tears prick at the side of Suga’s eyes. He takes a deep, shuddery breath. “I’m sorry, Oikawa. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he says, though he sounds unconvincing. Tooru releases one of Suga’s hands to reach for the handkerchief in his breast pocket, a breast pocket that does not exist because he somehow forgot he’s stopped wearing his old formal clothing. He looks around the room and spots a box of tissues, leaving Suga’s side for just a moment to retrieve it for him.

Tooru waits anxiously while Suga dries his eyes and wipes his nose. Suga doesn’t look at him. “I guess I’m imper—impertinent,” he says quietly. “I’m just a little dot in your life. Don’t mean much in the long run. Sorry.”

“Is that really what you think?” Tooru asks, matching Suga’s quiet tone. He nods, fresh tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He kneels in front of Suga this time, once again holding both of his hands, even though Suga just wiped his nose and hasn’t washed his hands. “Look, Suga,” he says, and Suga’s eyes dart to his face. He can’t mess this up again. “I think, out of all my years alive, you are the person who has helped me the most.” He pauses, then adds, his voice barely a whisper, “You’ve been the kindest.”

“Do you mean it?” Suga leans in. Tooru hopes he won’t pitch forward and fall on him.

“I do.”

Suga begins crying again, but he’s also smiling so Tooru doesn’t mind as much. He releases Suga’s hands, then he presses his forehead just above Suga’s knees so he can’t lean forward further and kiss him. Eventually Suga stops sniffling, then places his hand on Tooru’s hair, stroking it experimentally. Tooru hates that he wants to stay this way longer. He would not be alive today if he did not have plenty of self-control, however, and he hoists himself off of Suga’s lap.

“It’s late.” Tooru glances over at the clock on the wall, the one Suga uses to keep track of time when he’s brewing potions. “Much later than you’re normally up. Come, let’s get you to bed.”

Suga starts to stand on his own, but he takes Tooru’s hand when he offers it. This proves to be a good thing, since Suga stumbles immediately after getting to his feet, and Tooru has to steady him.

“Hold on a second,” Suga says, closing his eyes tightly. “Until the room stops spinning.” Tooru waits patiently with Suga leaning heavy against him, listening to his breathing even out. After a minute Suga opens his eyes. “Okay. I’m good, I‘m fine.”

The trip to Suga’s bedroom is a short one, and Tooru leaves to fetch a fresh glass of water while Suga changes. He returns to find Suga laying down on his bed, and for a moment Tooru thinks he’s already fallen asleep until he props himself up on his elbows when Tooru sets the glass down.

“Are you going to be alright?” Tooru asks, because now that he doesn’t have anything to do he’s starting to worry again.

“I will.” Suga smiles brilliantly despite the drink and the hour. “Thanks, Oikawa.” He looks like he’s going to say something else, but then he half buries his head in his pillow instead.

Tooru stands a few seconds longer, waiting for Suga to ask him to stay the night and unwilling to offer. Eventually it becomes obvious that he’s not going to get the invitation he wants so he smiles instead, all pretty and practiced. “I’ll be off. Goodnight, Suga.”

“G’night, Oikawa,” Suga mumbles into his pillow.

On his way out the door, Tooru notices he did, indeed, break the lock.

-

The next morning finds Tooru once again entering Suga’s apartment, but this time he’s carrying a bag of food instead of a drunken witch. Suga is, thankfully, awake and moving. Tooru’s pleased at his timing, since it looks like he caught Suga just starting to make his breakfast.

“Don’t bother!” Tooru calls, putting the bag on the small table in the kitchen. “I’ve brought breakfast, so you can take it easy this morning.”

“I was wondering why you’re here so early,” Suga says, a small smile on his face. He looks tired but his voice is much more clear than it was last night. He opens the bag and peeks inside. “What did you get?”

“Some of my personal favorites.” Tooru manages a straight face until Suga gives him a look. He grins. “Don’t worry, I had advice from a trustworthy source. The cafe I picked it up from came highly recommended.”

“By who?” Suga takes out the tray from the bag and opens it. Inside is a prettily arranged meal consisting of sauteed vegetables, eggs, and rice. Suga sighs happily and sits down.

“Yakkun.”

“Really, Yaku? What did it cost you?”

Tooru huffs and sits in the chair opposite Suga. “I had to buy breakfast for his entire clan. Can you believe it?”

“I can, actually.” Suga grins at him, then he starts devouring his food. Tooru want to be content to sit silently, enjoying the easy dynamic they share, but he keeps thinking about what Suga talked about hours ago. He shifts in his seat, and Suga looks up at him, questioning.

He decides to just cut to the chase. “Do you remember what we spoke about last night, Suga?”

Suga frowns and looks down at the table. “No... I don’t remember much at all.” He looks back at Tooru, brows furrowed. “Please tell me I didn’t say anything embarrassing.”

Tooru exhales, and he decides to lie. “No, unfortunately. But you did talk about putting stars in your ceiling, and I was curious. Can you?”

“Ah... probably? I’d have to look it up, but it’s possible.”

“Good, because I was thinking about hiring you to do that in my room.” Tooru smiles again, this one triumphant and satisfied. “Or maybe a few rooms, I haven’t decided yet.”

Suga laughs, but it seems to be too much for him and he winces. “I can do that, but not today. I have to figure it out first, and, well. I feel like shit right now.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m nothing if not patient.” Tooru sits back in his chair for a few seconds, then he stands. “I should get going. Not much of a morning person, you know.”

“Be careful in the sun.”

Tooru doesn’t bother telling Suga that the morning sun is hardly enough to harm him. That conversation is an old one by now and Suga won’t stop telling him to take care, so he just lets it be. “Feel better, Suga!” He waves, but pauses just as he rounds the corner. “Oh, but I forgot to mention.”

Suga’s chopsticks are frozen halfway to his mouth. “Yeah?”

“There may have been some sort of _incident_ last night, and long story short, the lock on your front door is broken.” Suga stares at him with slow dawning horror. “But don’t worry about it!” Tooru says. “I’ve already called a locksmith and they’ll send someone other to fix it later today.”

Suga looks like he’s trying to decide if it’s worth asking for more information. “Uh, thank you. Is that it?”

“Yup! I’ll be back to bother you tonight, so rest up today, Suga.”

“I’ll see you later,” Suga says, and he smiles. The first thing that crosses Tooru's mind is wonder if Suga is thinking about kissing him right now, so he turns around and walks out his apartment, hating himself.

 


End file.
